Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved oxygen-absorbing composition and method for absorbing oxygen from a closed container.
By way of background, the prior art includes an oxygen-absorbing composition which is activated by the injection of water or an acid, such as acetic acid. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,560 wherein an oxygen-sensitive product is contained in a flexible package, and a packet containing an oxygen-absorbing composition has water or an acid injected therein and placed in the package to absorb oxygen. The prior art composition includes iron, an electrolyte salt, such as sodium chloride, and a carbonate which releases carbon dioxide. However, the foregoing oxygen-absorbing composition and method had a serious drawback because incidental to the oxygen-absorption, hydrogen gas was generated which could bloat the flexible package containing the oxygen-sensitive product. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved oxygen-absorbing composition which rapidly absorbs oxygen without generating significant amounts of hydrogen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of rapidly absorbing oxygen in a closed container without generating significant amounts of hydrogen gas. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to an oxygen-absorbing composition comprising iron and an inhibited carbon dioxide generating compound.
The present invention also relates to an oxygen-absorbing composition comprising in relatively sufficient proportions a dry acid, iron, a salt and an inhibited carbon dioxide generating compound.
The present invention also relates to a method of absorbing oxygen from a closed container comprising the steps of providing an oxygen-absorbing composition comprising in relatively sufficient proportions by weight iron, an inhibited carbon dioxide generating compound, injecting an acid into said composition, and inserting said oxygen-absorbing compound into said container.
The present invention also relates to a method of absorbing oxygen from a closed container comprising the steps of providing an oxygen-absorbing composition comprising in relatively sufficient proportions by weight a dry acid, iron, an inhibited carbon dioxide generating compound, injecting water into said composition, and inserting said oxygen-absorbing compound into said container
The present invention also relates to an oxygen-absorbing product comprising an oxygen-permeable packet containing iron and an inhibited carbon dioxide generating compound.
The present invention also relates to an oxygen-absorbing product comprising an oxygen-permeable packet containing in relatively sufficient proportions a dry acid, iron, and an inhibited carbon dioxide generating compound.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood from a reading of the following portions of the specification.